


Now & Then

by aingeal



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The First Avenger, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Wars change people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aingeal/pseuds/aingeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loving Steve isn't like it used to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now & Then

**Author's Note:**

> [Inspired by this beautiful fan art.](http://kimeido.tumblr.com/post/117614258933)

Steve’s moans are deep. His stomach shudders at the beginning of each one, and then they travel up his broad chest until Bucky sees them leave his mouth, where his lips expel them with the slightest of little “oh”s. Every few moans he will lick his lips and chew at them while his breath hitches, and he will frown, almost trying to fight it. When Steve does that Bucky just squeezes him a little firmer so that he can’t help but open his chest up, arch his back, let those shuddery moans keep coming long and deep. Can’t help but let it go deep.

 

_Steve didn’t moan. His brows were pinched in a frown. His eyes were closed in concentration. His lips were set and firm. His small hands braced on Bucky’s chest while he ground his hips with grit and determination. All Bucky, lying back, had to do was hold his hips and help him move atop him. Steve’s eyes stayed closed. They were both silent. Steve tossed his head back and rode hard, while Bucky watched him._

Bucky watches Steve’s lips part and close again silently. Steve’s going beyond moans now. His back keeps arching. His legs are spreading wider. Bucky stills his hand for a minute, just to see it when Steve’s hips jerk hungrily, and hear how his moan comes sudden and louder when he starts up rubbing again. Beneath his pants Steve’s cock is hot. The fabric feels damp. Sweat slicks his chest. His cheeks are deep red. His lips are deep red. His lips are damp. Bucky squeezes again and the sound that Steve makes is more like a groan than a moan. Bucky is sweating, too.

 

_“Quit messing around and get the slick. If I wanted a handjob I’d give myself one; that ain’t what I keep coming round here for.”_

Steve’s building up to come. Beneath Bucky’s hand his cock is harder and hotter and bigger. Bucky won’t let him come yet. Bucky looks down at his face, at his wetly, slackly open lips and his peacefully closed eyelids. He’s so far away in it now, so deep in it. Bucky presses his lips to Steve’s and Steve barely kisses back; yes, he’s lost in it. Bucky holds him there, right where he is. He won’t take him higher yet. Bucky’s so skilled with his hands, he knows how to keep Steve on the edge. He knows how Steve now likes to stay in that place where everything melts away, where the pleasure is inside his mind as well as his body. He knows that coming will shatter it. He knows Steve’s not even thinking of coming. He knows all Steve wants is for this moment to last.

 

_“Give it to me give it to me give it to me” Steve panted, sinking his slim cold fingers into the meat of Bucky’s ass. “Faster. Faster. Yes. There. Yes, Bucky yes, yes- oh fuck I’m gonna come.” Steve’s hand flew to his own cock so he could jerk himself while Bucky did his best to keep his rhythm fast and hard for him. “Oh fuck, that was good.” Steve said, when he’d finished, and panted a little and swiped some sweat from his pale forehead. Then he pushed Bucky off and went to the bathroom to piss. Bucky rolled on to his back and felt his thundering heartbeat and the adrenaline pounding through him. He’d’ve liked it if Steve wanted to curl up and feel the afterglow for a while. They both had places to be, though. They weren't really supposed to be doing this._

Bucky takes him higher. He circles his thumb on the head of Steve’s cock, which will make the damp fabric chafe him just a little, just putting a little edge of hurt on the goodness, just taking it a notch sharper so that Steve will pull out of the depths and come up right to the very edge. It does just that. Steve’s body goes suddenly rigid instead of slack all over. His back arches in earnest and his chest inflates sharply. His chin is tilted right up. His hands scrabble at the unyielding canvas of the camp bed, searching for something soft to grasp onto and ball up in his fists. He can’t take it, without holding onto something, so one hand flies up and grasps the folds of the flapping front of Bucky’s unbuttoned shirt. Bucky doesn’t even care if that means he’ll have to take his sewing kit to his uniform in the morning. Steve’s other hand seeks around for a minute, moving spasmodically from by his side, to Bucky’s forearm, to his own chest, unable to settle, because he is getting frantic. Bucky makes a decision and stops his rubbing for a second so he can grab Steve’s roving hand and pin it up above his head. Then after a thought, he unfastens Steve’s grip on his shirt and slaps that hand to join the other one. He holds both of Steve’s wrists in one hand. Like Bucky’s thumb on his tip, this adds a harsher frisson to Steve’s pleasure. He cries out, out loud. Bucky doubles down on Steve’s wrists and strokes him hard.

 

_Steve was on his knees with his pants around his ankles. Bucky leant over him, bracing a hand on the rough brick wall. His other was on Steve’s soft blond head. He kept glancing down the alley, keeping an eye out. He hoped his body was blocking Steve from view. This was Steve’s idea. Steve never cared about the consequences, Steve would take a beating, that wouldn’t stop him doing what he wanted, and what he wanted was Bucky’s cock in him. And Bucky couldn’t resist, so  Bucky had his cock in him. Bucky’s heart was hammering in his chest, pleasure and anxiety. Steve blew him messy, choking a little, getting spit and precome on his chin. He looked up at Bucky while he deep-throated him. Bucky felt so much it hurt his chest, gazing into Steve’s hot blue eyes, and coming into Steve’s eager mouth. He loved Steve. It was as simple as that, he suddenly realised. Steve swallowed it down hungrily, and shut his eyes while he sucked some more. Steve loved his cock, at least._

Bucky knows he’s done a good job when Steve all of a sudden can’t stop saying things. After his silent swimming in the depths, he’s now flying high and fast, and hard, and he’s getting ready to come. Bucky’s found just the right spot and he rubs there with just the right speed and just the right rhythm, driving the sensations to the very very edge, so that it will be the best it can be. He wouldn’t want Steve to peak too soon and make him come all shivery and spasmy and unsatisfactory, or to go on too long and make him over-sensitive and his orgasm a struggle to achieve. He knows it’s just right though, tonight, because yeah, Steve’s forgotten anything about caring to be quiet. Tents are thin. Morita will be chuckling to himself, Gabe’s cheeks will be hot and he’ll be clamping his bedroll round his ears. Dernier, Bucky imagines, will be taking the opportunity to jerk off. Bucky knows the way Dernier looks at Steve, and the way he tips Bucky a wink, prurient. Congratulating him. Bucky doesn’t know if he hates Dernier or if it makes him proud. Bucky brings his attention back inside the tent. It gets like that, when he makes Steve last this long. His mind flies around, while his body works in a rhythm that has become automatic. His mind’s back present and attentive now, though, because he can tell Steve’s so so close.

_They didn’t fuck a final time, because they were fighting, a fight that had become entrenched and silent and awful. Bucky brought girls to make a point. He thought it would make Steve mad enough that they would yell some, and then fuck and make up, and have it out with each other. Have it out with each other before he left and it was too late. But Steve wouldn’t let Bucky make it easy for them. Steve would only ever let things happen his way. Bucky thought about it a lot, after, how they never got to fuck one final time. How he never did tell Steve he loved him, and have it out with him, and know for sure if he loved him too._

 

Steve’s saying _Bucky_ over and over again, stretching it out. Whining it. Then he twists and jerks and says _Oh God_ , loudly, because his cock inside his pants must be a little raw now, just at the tip, raw and wet, and it must twinge a little when Bucky rubs like that. It never used to get so sensitive. It must make him feel like he’s about to tip over the edge, like he's out of control. 

He whines _Bucky_ again, louder. Bucky rubs him and rubs him, and sucks his nipple into his mouth to push him right the way over and past it, push him all the way into it. Steve lets out almost a scream, _Ahhhhh,_ high pitched. And then he says, long and dreamy _I can’t, I can’t, I can’t take it. Oh, Buck, I can’t take it. Buck I can’t_ take _it. Buck I can’t- I can’t- I can’t- Buuuckyyy---_

And then he’s coming. He’s coming in long shuddering gasps. He’s coming with his legs shaking and his stomach clenching. It clenches and releases, clenches and releases, over and over. His cock has gone like iron, jerking and straining against his pants. Bucky keeps rubbing him gentle, letting the friction carry it all on for him. Above Bucky’s grasp on his wrists Steve’s hands scrabble at nothing. Steve twists in the hold, his feet kicking. He keeps on saying Bucky's name. Bucky holds him there until it’s over apart from a few hiccupping little spasms that make Steve gasp. Then he lets go Steve's wrists and lets his own aching arm stop moving, and presses his palm, hot and large, over Steve’s cock. He presses his mouth to Steve’s jaw. Steve’s big arms go round him. They whisper things to each other, softly and lovingly. They've realised some things, now they're back together. It feels so different now. So different, in so many ways.

 

 


End file.
